looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lola Bunny Show
The lola bunny show wiill star bugs' girlfriend lola bunny she will regain her personality from the looney tunes show only she will be voiced by tara strong the show will follow lola's adventures in the city and her struggles in real life the show will run for 8 seasons with 40 episodes for each season she will also gain the ability to break the fourth wall in a style similar to spider man in the show ultimate spider man Season 1 # Lola in the big city-Lola bunny moves to new York where she struggles to find a job #elastic Lola-when Lola is teleported to a comic book world she must face her nemesis king spider when he attempts to put the city in his webs #Lola's wardrobe malfunction-Lola has a wardrobe malfunction and must get new clothes before all her clothes rip off #lola vs tron-when Lola get's transported into a game of tron and must find a way out (Note: this episode will have Lola animated in the same style of the tron/minute to win it parody from the show mad minute to flynn it Lola notices it by saying "whoa mad TV show style" thus breaking the fourth wall #summer-Lola get's into the summer by going swimming but when a mean lifeguard kicks her out wedgie style Lola must save the pool and get her friends summer back #Lola the Fugitive - Lola is chased by a police officer who confused with a burglar who looks like her. #the tale of excalibugs-when Lola comes down with the flu Tina reads her a medieval story of a knight and her friends quest to save bunnalot and retrieve the mythical sword excalibugs #Car Madness - Lola goes to her driving test, but she always falls it because of she always crashes with everything. #enemy agent-Lola get's a job as a secret agent her first mission is to stop a Russian fox agent from stealing the statue of liberty #Paris Trouble - Lola goes to Paris where she is chased by a hungry giant toad. #Lola in space-Lola must help a space crew stop Marvin the martian from blowing up the earth and fast #Lola pranksalot-Lola tired of getting pranked decides to take a stand but might get more then she bargained for #spooled silly-Lola celebrates Halloween but when a Halloween ghost escapes she must stop him before it's too late #merry Christmas Lola bunny-Lola feels she ruins Christmas every year so she decides to try and fix it for once but has trouble #bully for Lola-Lola encounters el toro who picks on Lola and all her friends with all the bully tortures swirlies noogies wet willies arm burns and of course wedgies the gang agrees to try and stop him #Genie Idiot - Lola finds a lamp with a genie who annoys her with her bad luck wishes. #Lola goes west-Lola must save her cousin from Texas's saloon from a band of coyotes before they take all she's got #bionic arm-Lola get's a bionic arm and takes it too far and get's herself injured on purpose to get more robotic parts #captain Lola-in a special episode Lola and her crew must find the lost treasure before captain turtle soup finds it and spends it all on himself #were rabbit-lola is cursed when she is bitten by a werewolf now she is forced to turn into a werewolf when she looks at the moon #teenage mutant ninja rabbits-Lola plays the wise master Lola in this parody of teenage mutant ninja turtles after four ordinary rabbits are mutated by a radioactive soda pop and must work together to fight they're greatest enemy the fudder played by Elmer Fudd and his minions samtop played by Yosemite Sam and duck eddy played by daffy duck #Lola meets Unikitty-when Lola and her friends end up in cloud cuckoo land they meet up with Unikitty and her friends #Lola through dimensions-Lola finds a inventions and ends up in different dimensions #behind the scenes-with the new year beginning lola decides to give the viewers a behind the scenes look #elastic Lola vs princess sparkles-when a mad tyrant unicorn (voice of Andrea libdeman) is blasting the city to bits elastic Lola must stop her #Lola meets wonder wabbit-Lola meets her favorite superhero wonder wabbit (voiced by the actress in the recent wonder woman movie) but must help her when she is put in a wedgie inducing crane #elastic Lola vs count spankulot-when a spank happy vampire invades elastic Lola's city he must stop him form spanking every civilian there #Lola's kitty-Lola meets a stray cat suffering on the sidewalk so she adopts it and gives it a bath hilarity ensues #rap up-with a rap battle competition in the midst Lola is giving bad memories as she used to be a rap star but lost a competition due to her running out out of rhymes the gang must convince her to try again #Lola and sandy-Lola bunny decides to make her bikini bottom friend sandy cheeks happy due to her bad day #The Binding-in a parody of The shining bugs and the gang are set up with a new house after they're house is wrecked but the rest of the gang must survive as Lola goes insane #lolarella-in a parody of Cinderella Lola plays a servant girl who is given wedgies by her evil stepmother and sisters but get's a chance to change it all when she is visited by her fairygodbunny and meets prince bugs #spy vs spy vs Lola-the black and white spy's bury the hatchet to get rid of Lola to hilarious results #The legend of the masked bunny girl-Lola plays a parody of the lone ranger called the masked bunny girl as it tells of the time she saved the west from a outlaw #Lolra princess of Gray paw-Lola discovers she is royalty and must use her sword say the special phrase and become Lolra princess of Graypaw #Black and White-In this special episode Lola and her friends are transported to a Black and White cartoon when The Black and White spy's try to escape from it # # # # Season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 6 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 7 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 8 (final season) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #